melodias_videojueguilesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
FINAL FANTASY XV
FINAL FANTASY XV es un juego de rol de acción de FINAL FANTASY desarrollado por Square Enix. Su banda sonora ha sido compuesta en su mayoría por Yoko Shimomura. El juego fue presentado primeramente como FINAL FANTASY Versus XIII. Historia - Lista de canciones Juego original Radio *Prelude (FFI) *Opening Theme (FFI) *Main Theme (FFI) *Matoya's Cave (FFI) *Battle (FFI) *Mt. Gulg (FFI) *Airship (FFI) *Sunken Shrine (FFI) *Castle Cornelia (FFI) *Battle Theme 1 (FFII) *The Rebel Army (FFII) *Main Theme (FFII) *Castle Pandemonium (FFII) *Battle Theme 2 (FFII) *Chocobo Theme (FFII) *Tower of the Magi (FFII) *Finale (FFII) *Town (FFII) *The Imperial Army (FFII) *Dungeon (FFII) *Battle 1 (FFIII) *Fanfare (FFIII) *Eternal Wind (FFIII) *Battle 2 (FFIII) *The Crystal Tower (FFIII) *Last Battle - 1 (FFIII) *Last Battle - 2 (FFIII) *Last Battle - 3 (FFIII) *Priestess Aria (FFIII) *Crystal Cave (FFIII) *The Boundless Ocean (FFIII) *Saronia (FFIII) *Doga and Unei (FFIII) *The Red Wings (FFIV) *Main Theme (FFIV) *Battle 1 (FFIV) *Battle with the Four Fiends (FFIV) *The Final Battle (FFIV) *Within the Giant (FFIV) *Battle 2 (FFIV) *Troian Beauty (FFIV) *The Airship (FFIV) *Tower of Zot (FFIV) *Another Moon (FFIV) *Main Theme (FFV) *Battle 1 (FFV) *Battle 2 (FFV) *Battle at the Big Bridge (FFV) *The Decisive Battle (FFV) *Home, Sweet Home (FFV) *Four Hearts (FFV) *Mambo de Chocobo (FFV) *Victory Fanfare (FFV) *The Dawn Warriors (FFV) *The Final Battle (FFV) *Harvest (FFV) *Library of Ancients (FFV) *The Airship (FFV) *A New World (FFV) *In Search of Light (FFV) *Battle (FFVI) *The Decisive Battle (FFVI) *Terra's Theme (FFVI) *Battle to the Death (FFVI) *Searching for Friends (FFVI) *Dancing Mad (FFVI) *Celes's Theme (FFVI) *Locke's Theme (FFVI) *Protect the Espers! (FFVI) *Edgar & Sabin's Theme (FFVI) *The Airship Blackjack (FFVI) *Kefka's Tower (FFVI) *The Prelude (FFVII) *Opening - Bombing Mission (FFVII) *Let the Battles Begin! (FFVII) *Fight On! (FFVII) *Main Theme (FFVII) *J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII) *Aerith's Theme (FFVII) *One-Winged Angel (FFVII) *Judgment Day (FFVII) *The Chase (FFVII) *Rufus's Welcoming Ceremony (FFVII) *Gold Saucer (FFVII) *Cosmo Canyon (FFVII) *The Highwind Takes to the Skies (FFVII) *Liberi Fatali (FFVIII) *Balamb Garden (FFVIII) *Don't Be Afraid (FFVIII) *The Landing (FFVIII) *Force Your Way (FFVIII) *The Man with the Machine Gun (FFVIII) *Fisherman's Horizon (FFVIII) *Maybe I'm a Lion (FFVIII) *The Extreme (FFVIII) *Waltz for the Moon (FFVIII) *Blue Fields (FFVIII) *Shuffle or Boogie (FFVIII) *Premonition (FFVIII) *Find Your Way (FFVIII) *The Oath (FFVIII) *Ride On (FFVIII) *The Castle (FFVIII) *A Place to Call HOME (FFIX) *Battle 1 (FFIX) *Battle 2 (FFIX) *Roses of May (FFIX) *Not Alone (FFIX) *The Final Battle (FFIX) *Behind the Door (FFIX) *Over the Hill (FFIX) *Something to Protect (FFIX) *Vamo' alla flamenco (FFIX) *Swords of Fury (FFIX) *Festival of the Hunt (FFIX) *The Darkness of Eternity (FFIX) *Vivi's Theme (FFIX) *Dark City Treno (FFIX) *Iifa, the Ancient Tree of Life (FFIX) *Ipsen's Castle (FFIX) *Aboard the Hilda Garde (FFIX) *Dagger Cuts Her Hair (FFIX) *Main Theme (FFIX) *Battle Theme (FFX) *Thunder Plains (FFX) *A Fleeting Dream (FFX) *Fight with Seymour (FFX) *Mi'hen Highwood (FFX) *Blitz Off! (FFX) *Assault (FFX) *Challenge (FFX) *A Contest of Aeons (FFX) *Final Battle (FFX) *Spira Unplugged (FFX) *Movement in Green (FFX) *Launch (FFX) *Via Purifico (FFX) *Servants of the Mountain (FFX) *Opening Theme (FFXI) *Ronfaure (FFXI) *Battle Theme (FFXI) *Gustaberg (FFXI) *Heavens Tower (FFXI) *Sarutabaruta (FFXI) *Voyager (FFXI) *Selbina (FFXI) *Awakening (FFXI) *Tough Battle #2 (FFXI: Rise of the Zilart) *The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah (FFXI:RotZ) *Fighters of the Crystal (FFXI:RotZ) *A New Horizon - Tavnazian Archipelago (FFXI: Chains of Promathia) *Iron Colossus (FFXI: Wings of the Goddess) *Ragnarok (FFXI: WotG) *Melodies Errant (FFXI -PLUS-) *Shinryu (FFXI -PLUS-) *Boss Battle (FFXII) *Streets of Rabanastre (FFXII) *The Dalmasca Estersand (FFXII) *Flash of Steel (FFXII) *The Archadian Empire (FFXII) *Battle with an Esper (FFXII) *Battle on the Big Bridge (FFXII Version) (FFXII) *Giza Plains (FFXII) *Ending Movie (FFXII) *Life and Death (FFXII) *Struggle for Freedom (FFXII) *Heart of a Child (FFXII) *The Mosphoran Highwaste (FFXII) *Phon Coast (FFXII) *FINAL FANTASY XIII - The Promise (FFXIII) *Defiers of Fate (FFXIII) *Saber's Edge (FFXIII) *Blinded by Light (FFXIII) *Lightning's Theme (FFXIII) *The Sunleth Waterscape (FFXIII) *Desperate Struggle (FFXIII) *Fighting Fate (FFXIII) *Nascent Requiem (FFXIII) *March of the Dreadnoughts (FFXIII) *The Gapra Whitewood (FFXIII) *The Archytte Steppe (FFXIII) *Dust to Dust (FFXIII) *Fallen Angel (FFXIV) *Hard to Miss (FFXIV) *To the Sun (FFXIV) *On Westerly Winds (FFXIV) *The Land Breathes (FFXIV) *Serenity (FFXIV) *Under the Weight (FFXIV) *Engage (FFXIV) *DISSIDIA -opening- (DISSIDIA) *Prelude -menu- (DISSIDIA) *DISSIDIA -menu- (DISSIDIA) *Keeping the Peach (DISSIDIA) *Victory Fanfare -Cosmos- (DISSIDIA) *Main Theme -arrange- (from (FINAL FANTASY I) (DISSIDIA) *Battle -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY I) (DISSIDIA) *Dungeon -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY I) (DISSIDIA) *Main Theme -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY II) (DISSIDIA) *Battle Theme 1 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY II) (DISSIDIA) *Battle Theme 2 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY II) (DISSIDIA) *Warriors of Light (DISSIDIA) *Eternal Wind -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY III) (DISSIDIA) *Battle 2 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY III) (DISSIDIA) *This is the Last Battle -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY III) (DISSIDIA) *Battle Preparations (DISSIDIA) *Main Theme -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IV) (DISSIDIA) *Battle with the Four Fiends -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IV) (DISSIDIA) *Battle 2 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IV) (DISSIDIA) *Victory Fanfare -Chaos- (DISSIDIA) *Four Hearts -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY V) (DISSIDIA) *Battle at the Big Bridge -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY V) (DISSIDIA) *Battle 1 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY V) (DISSIDIA) *At Presentiment's Edge (DISSIDIA) *Terra's Theme -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VI) (DISSIDIA) *The Decisive Battle -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VI) (DISSIDIA) *Battle to the Death -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VI) (DISSIDIA) *The Quickening (DISSIDIA) *The Troops' Advance (DISSIDIA) *Main Theme of FINAL FANTASY VII -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VII) (DISSIDIA) *Fight On! -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VII) (DISSIDIA) *A Brief Respite (DISSIDIA) *Blue Fields -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VIII) (DISSIDIA) *Don't Be Afraid -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY VIII) (DISSIDIA) *Defeat (DISSIDIA) *Over the Hill -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IX) (DISSIDIA) *Battle 1 -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY IX) (DISSIDIA) *Movement in Green -arrange- (from FINAL FANTASY X) (DISSIDIA) *Answer (DISSIDIA) *FINAL FANTASY (DISSIDIA) *DISSIDIA -ending- (DISSIDIA) *We Have Arrived (FF Type-0) *War: Warrior Worth a Thousand (FFT0) *The Earth Under Our Feet (FFT0) *War: The White Weapon (FFT0) *Soar (FFT0) *Tempus Finis (FFT0) *Vermilion Fire (FFT0) *Colorful - Falling in Love (FFT0) (japonés) *Lux Concordiae (DISSIDIA 012) *Matoya's Cave (from FFI) (D012) *Chaos Shrine (from FFI) (D012) *Reform (D012) *Dungeon (from FFII) (D012) *Pandaemonium (from FFII) (D012) *Gentle Breath (D012) *Crystal Cave (from FFIII) (D012) *Battle 1 (from FFIII) (D012) *Heroes (D012) *Dungeon (from FFIV) (D012) *Suspicion (from FFIV) (D012) *Battle 1 (from FFIV) (D012) *Peace of Mind (D012) *Dungeon (from FFV) (D012) *The Final Battle (from FFV) (D012) *Tension (D012) *Phantom Forest (from FFVI) (D012) *Battle (from FFVI) (D012) *The Threat (D012) *Tifa's Theme (from FFVII) (D012) *Forested Temple (from FFVII) (D012) *J-E-N-O-V-A (from FFVII) (D012) *Counterattack (D012) *Find Your Way (from FFVIII) (D012) *Julia (from FFVIII) (D012) *Force Your Way (from FFVIII) (D012) *Troops (D012) *A Place to Call Home (from FFIX) (D012) *The Final Battle (from FFIX) (D012) *Final Resolve (D012) *Yuna's Theme (from FFX) (D012) *A Contest of Aeons (from FFX) (D012) *Dissidia - Opening (Remix) (D012) *A Realm of Emptiness (from FFXI) (D012) *Canto Mortis - An Undocumented Battle (D012) *Battle with an Esper (from FFXII) (D012) *Gate to the Rift (D012) *Blinded By Light (from FFXIII) (D012) *Saber's Edge (from FFXIII) (D012) *Cantata Mortis & God in Fire (D012) *Carmen Lucis (D012) *FINAL FANTASY (D012) *Cantata Mortis (D012) *God in Fire (D012) *Overture (D012) *Dissidia Final Fantasy (JF2008) (D012) *Dissidia Final Fantasy (Final Trailer) (D012) *Dissidia 012 (Duodecim) Final Fantasy (TGS2010) (D012) *Dissidia 012 (Duodecim) Final Fantasy (Final Trailer) (D012) *Song of the Ancients / Fate (NieR: Gestalt & Replicant) *Weight of the World (NieR: Automata) *Battle on the Big Bridge (EPISODE GLADIOLUS) (EPISODE GLADIOLUS) *Shield of the King - Tema de EPISODE GLADIOLUS (EG) *Fortune Favors the Valiant (TERRA BATTLE) *Bonds (TERRA BATTLE) *Day of Reckoning (TERRA BATTLE) *Home Sweet Home - Tema de EPISODE PROMPTO (EPISODE PROMPTO) *Orbital Instability (EP) *Trigger (EP) *''Braver (Afrojack)'' *Sky Smilin' Down on Me (Lucian Cruisin' Collection) *Easy Rider (LCC) *Gone (LCC) *EZ Dub & Bass (LCC) *Gliding Along (LCC) *Arroyo Bello (LCC) *Prologue (KINGSGLAIVE: FINAL FANTASY XV) *Under siege (K:FFXV) *Calling for rain (K:FFXV) *Missing princess (K:FFXV) *The general and the king (K:FFXV) *At struggle's end (K:FFXV) *NYX (K:FFXV) *Into Oblivion (BROTHERHOOD FINAL FANTASY XV Custom Soundtrack) *Optimism (BFFXV) *Solidarity (BFFXV) *Indomitable (BFFXV) *Unforgettable (BFFXV) *On the Road (BFFXV) *Suspense (BFFXV) *Serenity (BFFXV) *Forebonding (BFFXV) *Whirlwind (BFFXV) *The Daemon Cometh (BFFXV) *Gotta Run (BFFXV) *Benevolence (BFFXV) *Winds of Change (BFFXV) *Take Flight (BFFXV) *Beneath the Trees (BFFXV) *First Light (BFFXV) *Phantomwind (BFFXV) *Carnage (BFFXV) *In Memoriam (BFFXV) *Awakening (BFFXV) *Riding the Wind (BFFXV) *Justice Monsters, Assemble! (JUSTICE MONSTERS FIVE) *Halcyon Days (JMF) *Blazing Heart of Justice! (JMF) *High Five for Justice! (JMF) *Prince of Peerless Power (JMF) *JUSTICE MONSTERS FIVE (JMF) EPISODE GLADIOLUS EPISODE PROMPTO EPISODE IGNIS COMRADES Categoría:Juegos de FINAL FANTASY (franquicia)